Estoy contigo
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: Ella estaba sola, siempre estuvo sola y siempre lo estaría. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba...


Capítulo I

Soledad...cuan dura puede llegar a ser, cuan desesperante, francamente insoportable.

Una jovencita de unos veintiún años de edad se encuentra caminando en un inmenso bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Hacía ya varias horas que debería haber vuelto a la mansión del profesor Xavier, la escuela de mutantes. Pero la muchacha no tenía la menor intención de regresar, su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad de la noche mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas, silenciosas, se desprendían de esos hermosos orbes marrones y se desplazaban por sus mejillas.

¿qué provocó el llanto de esta hermosa jovencita? Nada más y nada menos que la soledad, pero no la soledad física, no eso no, ella estaba rodeada de amigos todo el tiempo, gente que la cuidaba y apoyaba a cada momento, pero no hablamos de esa soledad, mas bien es aquella otra, aquella que duele aún más, aquel vacío, aquel profundo agujero negro que se había depositado en su corazón y le impedía ser feliz.

Aquella muchacha castaña, con un extraño reflejo plateado en su flequillo fingía, fingía sin condiciones, fingía una sonrisa, fingía una emoción, fingía interés, fingía felicidad, fingía no recordar la condena que le había sido impuesta por sus poderes, fingía no recordar que jamás podría besar a alguien sin que este muriera en el proceso, o por lo menos, resultara gravemente herido, fingía no recordar que jamás tendría hijos, que jamás sentiría la dicha de ser mamá, que jamás podría formar una familia.

Sola, así se encontraría para siempre, por más que sus amigos se mantuvieran a su lado fielmente, por más que la sofocaran con sus presencias, ella no podía evitar tener este sentimiento.

-**Logan** – un murmullo se había escapado de sus labios, junto con algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a correr con mayor intensidad sobre su rostro.

Logan ¿cómo era posible que aquel nombre le provocara tanto dolor? Él había sido el único hombre al que había amado, aquel hombre salvaje, grosero, fuerte, valiente y protector había logrado arrebatarle el corazón, y la angustia que ella sentía por él era demasiado grande. Primero porque él estaba aún consternado por la muerte de su adorada Jean Gray, siempre la había amado y la jovencita lo sabía perfectamente. El amor que ella sentía por él era no correspondido, y aunque le corresapondiera, aunque él le dijera sentir algo por ella, ¿de qué serviría?, ella jamás podría estar con él, jamás podría besarlo, ni siquiera sentir el calor de su piel.

Ella estaba condenada, condenada para siempre y nadie podía ayudarla.

Caminó hasta llegar a un claro, ya estaba cansada, cansada de caminar, cansada de vivir.

Se sentó depositando su espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol, cerrando los ojos, intentando caer en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando no volver a despertar.

--

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión...

Los ocupantes de la gran mansión de Xavier estaban cenando mientras conversaban amenamente en el enorme comedor.

Un hombre en silla de ruedas entró sonriendo, saludando a los jóvenes que allí se encontraban. Buscó con la vista a la castaña con el mechón plateado, pero por más que se esforzó, no logró ubicarla.

El hombre ocupó la cabecera de una gran mesa y dijo –**Buen provecho, quiero aprovechar, que estamos todos aquí reunidos para entregarle mi regalo a la cumpleañera...**-observó a sus estudiantes- **pero veo que no está aquí, ¿alguien tiene idea dónde se encuentra?**

Todos se miraron confundidos, incluso los Hombres X, que estaban sentados en la otra punta de la mesa.

**-¿cumpleañera? ¿quién es la cumpleañera?** – dijo un joven de pelo rubio, que estaba jugando con unos cubitos de hielo en su mano.

-**¿cómo? Me extraña que no se hayan enterado, y más usted...** –le dijo el hombre mayor al rubio que estaba cerca suyo, y continuó –**hoy, por supuesto, es el cumpleaños de Rouge, acaso nadie lo sabía?**

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, todos desviaban sus miradas algo avergonzados. Pero alguien estaba un poco más consternado, un hombre de aspecto salvaje que se encontraba casi en la punta de la mesa, mantenía su vista fija en el vaso ¿cómo podía ser que no lo había recordado? Justamente él, uno de los seres más cercanos a la muchacha...

-**esto es realmente lamentable** –dijo en tono grave el profesor Xavier, el hombre en silla de ruedas –**me están diciendo que nadie lo recordó?** –la cara de sus alumnos le dio la respuesta. –**mmm...esto es malo... ¿y alguien la ha visto?, me extraña que no esté aquí.**

Todos se volvieron a mirar, hasta que el mismo joven rubio habló –**estuvo con nosotros en las clases, pero luego dijo que quería salir a caminar, y desde entonces no la hemos visto, y esto fue ya hace cinco horas **–dijo algo preocupado el joven.

El hombre de aspecto salvaje se levantó bruscamente –**iré a buscarla –**dijo casi en un gruñido.

-**espera Logan**- pero para cuando el profesor Xavier habló, Logan ya se había marchado.

--

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Rouge cayó en un profundo sueño, en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar...

Ella corría, corría sin descanso, atrás, muchas personas la perseguían, gente del pueblo, amigos, compañeros, profesores. Pero cuando creía haberlos dejado atrás, volvían a aparecer por el frente.

**-eres un monstruo**

**-nunca debiste haber nacido**

**-jamás serás como nosotros**

**-nadie te quiere, nadie te querrá**

**-solo logras lastimar a la gente**

**-vete de aquí, ¡Monstruo!**

**-aléjate de nosotros, acaso quieres matarnos?**

Le gritaban, la insultaban sin cesar.

**-por favor, paren, por favor** – la joven suplicaba, con las manos en los oídos, ya no quería escuchar más, ya no podía hacerlo. Comenzó a llorar arrodillándose en el suelo, los gritos no cesaban, por el contrario, solo se incrementaban.

-**aléjate!**

**-monstruo!**

**-no mereces estar aquí**

**-no mereces vivir.**

**-no, por favor, ya deténganse-** suplicaba desesperada

-**Rouge, Rouge** –la joven escuchaba como la llamaban desde lejos –**Rouge, despierta**- abrió los ojos y vio a otro par mirándola preocupadamente.

**-¿Logan?** – la muchacha tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

-**si pequeña, soy yo** – ella se tiro en los brazos de él y siguió llorando. El hombre, por su parte, la aferraba fuertemente estrechándola con sus fuertes y varoniles brazos.

- **no te preocupes pequeña, ya pasó, sólo fue una pesadilla** –le decía tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando la muchacha por fin se serenó, éste la separó, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola seriamente a los ojos le dijo –**dime muchacha, ¿por qué te fuiste de esta manera?,** **todos en la mansión están muy preocupados**.

-**yo...lo siento, es solo que...**-bajó su vista tristemente**- necesitaba pensar.**

-**entiendo, pero por casualidad, esto no tendrá que ver con lo de tu cumpleaños?** – la muchacha lo miró extrañada – **mi cumpleaños?, ah qué te refieres con mi cumpleaños?-**

silencio

Logan no lo podía creer, ella misma se había olvidado de su cumpleaños ¿era eso posible? ¿dónde tendría su cabeza para olvidarse de algo así? Volvió a mirar a la chica que seguía esperando la aclaración, la situación le resultaba muy cómica – _"pero qué mujer tan despistada"- _pensó divertido.

-**no me digas que olvidaste que hoy era tu cumpleaños**- le dijo riéndose. La muchacha comenzó a pensar.- **espera... ¿hoy que fecha es?..no..no puede ser..es verdad, hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿cómo fue que lo olvidé?** –ella también comenzó a reír.

Después de que ambos recuperaran la compostura y que Logan la ayudara a levantarse, le preguntó- **pero si no era por eso, entonces por qué...-**

La muchacha bajó la mirada –**eso no importa ya** –le dijo con la voz quebrada- **es algo que no tiene solución, por más que me mate pensando, jamás podré cambiarlo**- unas pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero la muchacha bajó su rostro, intentando esconderlas.

-**oye** –le dijo el hombre levantando el rostro- **aunque ahora no lo creas, y te parezca imposible, la mayoría de los problemas tienen solución**- le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos enguantadas- **no quiero que te pongas mal por eso que te preocupa. Verás que con el tiempo las cosas se resolverán. Además sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea**- la miró tiernamente- **debes dejar de cargar con los problemas sola, si te sientes triste, si te sientes sola**- la muchacha lo miró como diciendo, diste en el clavo- **tienes que hablarlo, verás como esa carga se hará más liviana**- que ironía que justo él, la persona más cerrada que había conocido se lo decía. Él le sonrió, ella solo atinó a abrazarlo, él le correspondió inmediatamente.

-**gracias Logan**

-**No hay de que pequeña**

-**oye, deja de decirme pequeña** – le dijo ella separándose con cara molesta**- ya tengo 21 años.**

**-lo se, lo se, pero ya me acostumbré, además, sabes que te lo digo de cariño.**

Algo en ella la hizo sentirse más feliz- **mmm...como digas**- ambos rieron.

-**bueno, vámonos ya que deben estar esperándonos**- le dijo guiándola hasta la motocicleta.

-**tienes razón**- ella miró el vehículo – **veo que una vez más se la quitaste** – dijo sonriendo.

-**solo la tomé prestada** – se defendió ofreciéndole un casco

-**siempre dices lo mismo**- le dijo la muchacha poniéndoselo.

Ambos se subieron a la moto –**agárrate fuerte** –ella obedeció la orden de inmediato rodeando la espalda de él con sus frágiles brazos –**y por cierto Rouge** – le dijo antes de arrancar – **Feliz cumpleaños**-.

Fin cap I

gustó? no gustó? críticas, recomendaciones, lo que sea, denle al Go, dejen un review y harán a la autora muy muy feliz.

Arigatou

-SHIKA-CHAN-


End file.
